


Gravid

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Fecund [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Impregnation, M/M, Magic, Oviposition, Sex Toys, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys try an old trick with their new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravid

Sam was a little reluctant about dragging out this spell again. Not that last time hadn’t been awesome, not at all; he’s just not sure how things are going to work with this one. But Dean’s anxious, prepped and plugged and waiting anxiously as Sam finishes the spell and drops the tiny sliver of silicon into the potion. 

Just like last time, there’s a flash of heat and the weight shift between his legs. Sam has to take a breath before he can look down. The appendage is almost ridiculously long, but when Sam reaches out a shaky hand to touch it, its much firmer than its silicone state. 

What he notices most, though, is the now-present bulge between his hips. Running tentative fingers over it, he finds the bulge firm, but not painful; of course, he knows the spell changes his anatomy to make the penises he’s trying work properly, but he can’t fathom what function this could serve unless - 

“Oh _fuck.”_

“Sammy? Are you okay?” Dean knocks tentatively on the bathroom door, and jiggles the handle, but Sam had locked it. He wasn’t sure if he’d freak out about this one or not like he nearly did with the tentacle, and wanted to be sure he’d have privacy if he wanted it. 

Scrabbling at the knob, Sam jerks the door open. Dean’s gaze immediately drops to his crotch, but - like Sam - his hand reaches toward the bulge of Sam’s belly. 

“Sam, what the fuck is -” 

“Eggs. I uh. I think it’s the eggs.” The whine Dean gives makes Sam’s cock twitch, and he can feel the sensation down to his _knee_ with how long this borrowed cock is. Dean’s in his space then, fingers running over the bump of his belly and tracing the slick surface of his cock. 

“Come on Sam please.” Dean breathes words over his mouth and Sam kisses his briefly before shoving him backward and toward the bed. 

Allowing himself to thump backward onto the mattress, Dean scrambles across it and spreads his legs to make room for Sam. It’s easy to pull the large plug Dean’s been wearing in preparation out, Sam sliding three fingers in to make sure he’s plenty lubed and stretched. 

Pushing his cock into Dean goes easier for Sam than it had when he was bottoming for this toy; the added stiffness of his own human anatomy, he supposes. Still, it’s obscene watching how Dean’s hole stretches around him, seeing how much of that incredible length his brother can take while he pants harshly. 

Sam can feel an odd pressure at the base of his cock, a faint stretch and he knows the first egg is shifting into position. Reaching out, he grips Dean’s cock and strokes it slow as his body works to force the ovoid thing out of his body and into Dean’s waiting hole. Dean’s expression tells him when the egg is nudging at his hole and Sam watches intently for the moment it pops through. Like Sam, Dean jolts when it does, groaning loud and low; once it’s past his rim, the egg slides right up into Dean and settles just beyond the tip of Sam’s cock. Sam watches as his brother writhes a little, knowing how it must shift the egg around inside of him and shivering at the memory of the sensation. 

“There’s another one coming, Dean,” Sam says softly, feeling the pressure building at the base of his cock again. Dean moans and thumps his head back against the bed, hips pushing up towards Sam who starts jacking him a little more quickly. The second egg is bigger, stretches Dean wider, and Sam has to bear down just a little to get it to go through. It slides right up against the other one though, and the two slippery eggs shift around each other enough to brush against the end of his cock. 

Three and four go fast, leaving Dean red-faced and panting as they pop past his rim, making his belly bulge just a little. Fascinated, Sam abandon’s stroking his brother’s cock to press gently on the bulge. He can feel the shift of the eggs inside Dean who curses loudly, hand scrabbling at the sheets. 

“Sam I can’t - no more, I’m too full -” 

“Shh, Dean, just one more.” Sam couldn’t say how he knows that, but he does; the now-familiar pressure is back, and he starts stroking his brother again, hoping to use the pleasure to distract him from the fullness. This egg is bigger than the rest, making Sam roll his hips to urge it into the channel of his cock, and the moment it slips up into his dick feels like an orgasm. Sam gives a little cry, thrusting further than he means to, and Dean chokes on a yell of his own. 

“Big, this one’s fucking big, Dean, gonna breed you up so fucking full-” 

Come spurts from Dean’s cock as the egg pops past his rim, his mouth open on a silent scream as his hips jolt erratically. He slumps to the bed, weak from a strong orgasm and Sam gently nudges his legs up so he can slip out. His cock is shiny with sticky slick, something like precome that’s thicker and stringier than the lube they used. 

For a moment, he just admires the gape of Dean’s hole, red and pink and stretched so fucking wide. Sam knows he should go reverse the spell, should clean up some of the mess they’ve made on the bed, but he can’t quite bring himself to leave. 

“Sam.” Dean’s eyes are wide, his breath short, and Sam realizes he’s bearing down, trying to push the eggs out of him like Sam had last time. “They won’t, I think they’re-” 

The slight panic of Dean’s voice sends Sam scrambling off the bed, murmuring the counter spell and dropping the dildo into the sink to wash later. Dean’s in an even bigger mess when he makes it back to the bedroom. There’s a puddle of come beneath Dean’s ass that’s growing by the second, and Sam can see the steady stream of pearly white trickling its way out of his brother. 

“Holy shit. I wondered what- but I didn’t think-” 

“Sam, I don’t get what you did or didn’t think. I’m fucking soaking in your jizz, help me out here.” 

Sam grabs up a clean plug, the stretch and slick of Dean’s hole making it easy to push in, and Dean slides immediately off the bed and heads toward the bathroom. The shower has already filled the space with steam by the time Sam has stripped the bed and tossed the ruined bedding into the hamper. He slides in behind Dean, stroking over his brother’s chest and letting his hands rest over Dean’s belly. He doesn’t miss the shiver Dean gives, and he kisses the side of his neck gently. 

“You enjoyed that a lot. Was it thinking about being full of my brood, Dean?” 

“Jesus Sammy.” Dean turns in his arms to cut off any more words from Sam with his mouth, but Sam can’t help but curl his lips in a smile. Dean didn’t deny it, after all. 


End file.
